nightangelfandomcom-20200214-history
Viridiana Sovari
Viridiana Sovari, also known as Vi, is known as a wetboy in Midcyru. The term is applied inaccurately, however, because a Wetboy is capable of using the Talent without speaking and of feats that a Maja (the accurate term for Vi's powers) cannot replicate such as becoming invisible. In Shadow's Edge Sister Ariel tells her that because she needs to speak to use her Talent that makes her a maja uxtra kurrukulas, a bush mage, a wild mage and not a wetboy. She is primarily an antagonist throughout the first two books of the series, but in Shadow's Edge and Beyond the Shadows she fights alongside Kylar Stern. Personality and Appearance She was apprenticed to the infamous wetboy Hu Gibbet, and as a test she killed her own mother and her mother's lover. Hu often defiled her, and this crushed her respect for her physical self, allowing herself to unashamedly seduce and use her femininity to meet her ends. The only issue she has with her body is people touching her hair, which she is very protective of. Although naturally red, she often wears high quality wigs to change disguises and personas. When on a mission she has it done up in a pony tail. In the span of the books, it's revealed she sees herself as a cold-hearted witch, intelligent, as well as well-versed in the language of meat—both killing and sexual. How other characters see her is vastly Talented, without manners and decorum, beautiful and as Sister Ariel put it "an emotional cripple." She is able to heal her whole person when she finds herself in love with Kylar and desires to leave the shadows as he has done. She is portrayed as having a slender yet curvaceous body, flaming red hair and green eyes. History The Way of Shadows Apprenticed to wetboy Hu Gibbet, Viridiana killed her own mother and her lover as a passing test. In the following apprenticeship Hu would often defile her which resulted in her careless attitude when using her body for procuring information and performing assassinations. During her apprenticeship Viridiana also learned several seduction techniques from Gwinvere Kirena and spent a lot of her time in the city's brothels. Viridiana is first mentioned by Durzo Blint as he recounts seeing her and Hu Gibbet at a meeting of the Sa'kagé. Durzo proceeds to taunt his own pupil Kylar Stern by proclaiming that she has great Talent and shows more promise than Kylar does. During the party in which Kylar is looking for Hu Gibbet and the Ka'kari, the prince walks off with a woman who is described as possessing great beauty; this was likely Vi. Her second appearance was her attempt to assassinate Kylar Stern by dressing up as a servant in Count Drake's house and seducing him. Kylar escaped by a hair's-breadth when he realized her intentions by jumping out of the bedroom window, her throwing knives just barely missing him. Shadow's Edge Later in the story Viridiana is sent on a mission to kill Kylar Stern and Jarl, the latter whom she'd grown up with and was friends with. When she arrives on the scene, Jarl and Kylar are having a conversation at Elene's Aunt Mea's house while Elene, Uly and Aunt Mea are shopping. Vi struggles to get a good view of Kylar as he does not move in front of the window, and Jarl does not move away from it. She ends up shooting Jarl in the neck and he dies in a spray of blood. Vi later captures Uly who ran ahead of Elene and Aunt Mea to get home. Distraught, she harbors a hatred towards Godking Garoth Ursuul, and teams up with Kylar to kill him. In a twist she discovers that she is in fact Garoth's daughter, and under the powers of compulsion, Vi kills Kylar in the throne room. To break Garoth's enormous power of her, she is forced to magically bond with Kylar through marriage, destroying his hopes to marry Elene Cromwell, but freeing Vi to stab the Godking. As Garoth is distracted by a battle, she knifes him over and over until he realises that she is no longer under his power. The Godking however, uses his powerful vir to try and use the 'Death Spell', a spell that would cause his vir to latch onto Vi's body and drag his consciousness with him, taking control of her. Kylar returned through the power of the Black Ka'kari and a deal with The Wolf, to strike through the fingers of the Vir just before they had true control of Vi. Initially Kylar is distraught that upon his return he was now magically bonded with Vi and had apparently come back quickly only to find disappointment; however the repercussions had he not been revived exceptionally quick would have been significantly more disastrous. Garoth may have obtained control over Vi's body and subsequently (via the rings) had influence over Kylar himself. Beyond the Shadows After being told by Kylar to get out of his sight and that he never wanted to see her again, she unknowingly sent her emotion through their marriage bond and Kylar felt her love for him. After fleeing the city she left the note she had stolen from Elene at Torras Bend along with one of her own for Elene. The note explained who she was and offered Elene her life for wronging her. Running into Durzo Blint whom considered killing her to free Kylar of their forced marriage bond; Durzo decided to spare her life. Vi eventually arrived at the Chantry, where she was allowed in as an apprentice Sister, completely isolated from everyone and sharing the same level of instruction as children. She unconsciously reached out to Kylar in very intimate dreams through their marriage bond several times while she was there. When Elene eventually arrived and spared her life while she slept, Elene forgave and befriended Vi after their confrontation. One day Vi collapsed as she tried to shield Kylar's mind from the torture of the wheel he was being executed on by Logan Gyre, accepting the pain to protect Kylar; Ariel remarked it was a "cruel kindness" as it prolonged his suffering, though it was well meant. When Kylar arrived to meet Elene and confront Vi, the Chantry Speaker revealed in private that their forced marriage had happened before--Ariel revealed it was called "Ring Rape" but the Speaker said they were needed for a Chantry counter plot against the rebel sisters. Vi protested on Kylar's behalf and unknowingly spoke his mind, however Vi and Kylar eventually resigned to the Speaker's plot and lived together with Elene posing as a servant. Ariel later revealed that their forced bond had given Vi compulsion over Kylar and that Vi could suspend the bond using magic, though it caused Vi tremendous emotional suffering as she could feel and see everything when the bond was suspended; thus allowing Kylar to make love to Elene during Elene's last days, Vi feeling immense agony as a result of her selflessness. When the Wolf's time warding off Elene's death had finally ended Elene revealed to Vi that she was pregnant, and made Vi swear not to tell Kylar, she told Vi to show Kylar it was okay to love others aside from her and to lie until she had a head start on him to join Logan Gyre's army. After Elene fled to protect Kylar from his feelings, Vi couldn't help but send pangs of guilt for withholding the truth from Kylar. After Kylar presumed the Chantry had betrayed him, or at the very least that Vi was hiding something, Vi used her compulsion on Kylar after he had forcibly broken into the Chantry. Revealing the truth, Kylar reacted exactly as Elene predicted. Heartbroken, Vi resigned to her duties as an apprentice sister, taking her magae army to help Logan Gyre, after spearheading a few moments in the battle, Vi eventually made her way to Khali, whom now possessed Elene's reborn body. Trying to keep Kylar from butchering everyone while under Khali's compulsion over him as Elene, Vi managed to sever their bond, freeing Kylar. After Elene sacrificed herself to destroy Khali, Vi pooled her magic along with everyone else into Dorian's hands to help his endeavors in responding to his prophecies. Vi mourned Elene's death at her funeral but realized that whilst saving everyone's lives Dorian had also saved Elene and Kylar's unborn child, transferring the baby into Jenine Gyre's womb. The last thing she's seen to do is take Kylar's hand in hers as he grieved, ending the tale. Post-Trilogy She gets a proper education with the sisterhood. Category:Cenarians Category:Wetboys